I Know You Do You Know Me?
by melanshi
Summary: After a ghost barges into her lab with a little girl, Maddie finds herself handcuffed to the girl and thrown into the Ghost Zone with no idea on how to get out. Oh, and did I mention that the girl is Phantom's daughter? Danny/Dani Father/Daughter
1. Chapter 1- Phantom's Daughter

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Maddie Fenton walked silently down to her lab. Today would be the perfect day to work on her own weapons. Jazz was at a friend's house, Danny was out, and Jack was at a ghost hunting convention. Basically, she had the house to herself.

Or so she thought.

Vlad Plasmius floated invisibly behind her holding a struggling Danielle Phantom (who was in her human form).

"A smart woman your grandmother is," Vlad whispered to the clone girl.

She growled and narrowed her eyes. "Let me go, Plasmius, and you'll see how smart women can be."

He chuckled darkly. "Always with the threats and witty banter, just like your father."

Maddie heard him this time. She turned around, purple eyes narrowed. She put on her goggles, allowing her to see the ghost.

There were two of them, both invisible. The larger one was holding the smaller one by the wrist.

She shot an ecto-gun at them.

Vlad let go of Dani's wrist and they went flying in different directions, losing invisibility. The girl went tumbling across the room before landing in a heap on her stomach. The man went flying in the other direction, hitting the wall and falling to the ground to land on his back.

Maddie instantly recognized the ghost as the Wisconsin Ghost although she didn't recognize the girl. A few steps towards the girl and Maddie noticed the girl was actually a human with raven black hair.

Dani groaned and got up. Her eyes widened. "No!" she yelled, charging past Maddie to go kick Vlad in the face.

"You shouldn't do that, girl," the half-ghost taunted. "I have leverage." He pulled out a tablet and showed it to her.

She grabbed it from his hands and gasped. "Daddy!"

Vlad handcuffed her right hand and Maddie's left hands together.

The huntress looked over the girl's shoulder to see the tablet. On it was Danny Phantom, bruised and battered with ectoplasm leaking from the side of his mouth tied up in a glowing cage.

One thought clicked in her mind as her consciousness slipped away.

This girl was Phantom's daughter.

…

The first thing Maddie saw when she woke up were blue sneakers. Just blue and white sneakers. They weren't even new. There was a layer of dirt encasing the once obviously pure white bottoms.

Maddie looked up to see who owned them. It was Phantom's daughter.

The girl was examining her surroundings. "Okay, Plasmius threw us into the Ghost Zone. Daddy's lair is that way past Clockwork's lair, the Kingdom of Aragon, and the Far Frozen. So we can stop by Clockwork's, let him give us a hint on the future, head to Aragon and have Dora remove these handcuffs, and then head to the Far Frozen to rest before we go to the lair and go home."

Maddie raised an eyebrow. The girl had definitely inherited Phantom's good planning skills.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," the girl said, sarcastically. "Sleep well?"

Maddie blinked and examined the girl. Her raven black hair was up in a ponytail with a red ponytail holder. She wore a red beanie over her hair. Her bangs drooped lazily in her icy blue eyes. Her skin was pale compared to Phantom's slightly tanned skin. She wore a blue sweatshirt and red shorts along with her blue and white sneakers.

"I slept just fine, thank you," Maddie said, ignoring the girl's sarcasm and eye roll.

"Your name's Dr. Fenton right?" she asked.

The huntress nodded.

"I'm Danielle Phantom, Danny Phantom's daughter," the girl continued. "But you can call me Dani. With one 'N' and an 'I'."

The two stood awkwardly for a second, Maddie observing Dani and Dani staring at her dirty blue sneakers.

"Um," Dani said, awkwardly. "My dad's guardian is not too far away. He's the Master of Time so he can hint us on how this is going to play out." She looked around, ponytail flying. "I'll tell you what else we're gonna do when we get there."

Maddie tapped her foot impatiently. "And how exactly do you expect us to get there? We're stranded on a floating rock? What do you want us to do? Fly?"

Dani smirked Danny Phantom's famous smirk. "That's exactly how I expect us to do it." She picked up a rock and tossed it in the air. It stayed there hovering. "The Ghost Zone has no sense of gravity. And object can fly in here." She jumped into the air and did a backflip, hovering there. "See! Come try it!"

Maddie hesitantly jumped up and hovered there. "Whoa!" she said as she flipped upside down.

Dani giggled and went to help her stay upright. "Flying's hard the first time. Daddy almost took out half of his hometown the first time flying."

Maddie almost grinned at the thought but was more worried at the damage from that.

The girl grabbed her grandmother's hand. "C'mon. To Clockwork's!"


	2. Chapter 2- Clockwork

**I still don't own DP.**

Maddie kept looking up to examine the girl. Dani seemed a little too natural with flying. Then again, her dad was a ghost.

"If Phantom's your dad, why are you human?" Maddie blurted out.

Danielle looked away for a second to think of an excuse before looking back. "Technically half-human. Phantom's my dad and he's a ghost. My mom's human though." Technically true. Sam and Danny had been dating for weeks now and Sam had taken on the role as Dani's mom.

"Half-human?" Maddie asked. "Half-ghost? That's impossible!"

Dani stopped and dropped Maddie's hand. The older woman panicked before realizing that she was floating just fine. The other girl grabbed her grandmother's wrist and placed it over her wrist.

There was a pulse.

Danielle looked Maddie in the eyes before making an ecto-energy glow appear around her hand.

"See, half-human, half-ghost," Danielle said. "If you don't have any more questions we should get moving."

Maddie shook herself out of her stupor. "Half-ghost hybrids! This is a major breakthrough in ghostly sciences! When we get back think of all the tests I can do! Figure out if your power levels are higher than any other ghost, figure out why you're like this—"

"Ahem," Dani interrupted. "If you don't remember, I am still half-human, therefore it is illegal to experiment on me without my—and my parents' – consent." She smirked. "And my mom supports animal rights. Think of what she'll do if you experiment on me."

Maddie blinked.

Dani face-palmed. A bright white ring appeared around her waist and split, changing her outfit to a female version of Danny Phantom's jumpsuit, her blue eyes to green, and her hair to white. She stretched. "There. Much better." She slowly took off flying before turning around, blinking her electric green eyes. "You just gonna stand there, gaping like a fish, Dr. Fenton? Or are you coming?"

….

Maddie's eyes drooped. It had been around six at night when she had been in her lab when Plasmius appeared. She must've been unconscious for a while and they had been flying for close to two hours. It was late.

Dani yawned and scanned the skies again. _She must be tired too due to her half-human nature, _Maddie thought.

The younger girl's eyes brightened when she saw something. She shot forward in a burst of speed, holding Maddie's wrist, before landing on an island in front of a clock tower.

The white ring appeared again, this time transforming the youngest halfa into her human form. She ran forward and jumped through the wall.

Maddie stood there awkwardly for a moment before Dani phased her hand back through and grabbed Maddie's wrist. She pulled her oblivious grandmother inside.

The scientist gasped as she looked around, staring wide eyed at her surroundings. The clock tower was full of gears and seemed to put her in a trance.

"Clockwork!" Dani said in a singsong voice. "It's your favorite ahijada!"

"Ahijada?" Maddie repeated.

Dani nodded. "It means goddaughter in Esperanto."

"Esperanto?"

"Esperanto is the one of the official languages of the Ghost Zone," the halfa explained. "The other's English."

"Correct, Danielle. Looks like the Ghostwriter's tutoring is paying off."

Maddie looked up at the speaker. He had blue skin with full red eyes. He wore a violet cloak and held a staff.

"Hello, Madeline," the ghost greeted. "I am Clockwork, Master of Time and Guardian of Danny Phantom. Estas plezuro renkonti vin."

Maddie hesitated.

Danielle leaned over to her. "Say 'Estas plezuro renkonti vin ankaŭ, sinjoro.'"

"Um, estas plezuro renkonti vin ankaŭ, sinjoro," Maddie repeated.

Clockwork smiled. "I'm just preparing you to meet Princess Dorathea and Frostbite. You should say the same thing when you meet Frostbite but say 'Estas plezuro renkonti vin ankaŭ, princino' when you meet Dorathea."

Danielle cleared her throat. "Well, Clocky can you give us a hint of the future?"

Clockwork looked at his goddaughter. "I can." He held his staff up to a time screen.

The first picture that showed was Danny Fenton limply hanging in chains. The scene changed to show Danny standing in front of Maddie, who was holding a figure tightly, with blood dripping down her arms. The final picture showed Maddie with tears streaming down her face.

Both the halfa and the ghost hunter stood in silence as the pictures faded away.

_Danny? Why was he chained up? And why was I crying? _Maddie thought.

Clockwork turned to Danielle, handing her a beat up Fenton thermos.

"Dan?" Danielle asked as she took it.

"Thought you might want some entertainment on the way," Clockwork said with a smile.

The thermos shook. "Yay… using me as entertainment…" the voice paused. "This isn't my younger self's daughter is it?"

Danielle banged his thermos against a wall. "Hey, old man!"

"Oh no…" Dan said.

Clockwork chuckled. "Move along, young Phantom. I believe Dora is waiting for you."


End file.
